Unknown Blood
by Seine
Summary: Rated for Lyrics. Ken is seeing things. What's the cure, says T.K? A concert for anyone. I own the last song.


ELP: Okay, this is a quickie, I think...... I only own one song, which will be labeled. I find out you stole it, I'll hunt you down like a dog, and fight you with lawyers, if I can get one. But, do not steal it! And that is the only thing I own! I own nothing else!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown Blood 

Ken walked through the meadow, not being able to enjoy the sunlight for a reason not to be mentioned. Wormmon was on his shoulders, very sad for Ken. _ Poor Ken,_ Wormmon thought. _ If only he could be put back together, and if I could just cheer him up.......I wish I knew someone that could help......._ Ken trudged on, head bowed down. He walked straight out of the field, and across the savannah. He stopped, and looked up at the sky. It was even laughing at him. Ken put his head back down, and kept going. After he had crossed the savannah, Ken was forced to rest by Wormmon. He sat down on a rock, and put his head in his hand. Wormmon sighed. 

" Ken, will you be okay?" He asked. Ken looked up. His eyes were a little red. 

" I.....I don't know, Wormmon, I just don't know. I don't understand it!" He cried out, almost crying. But no tears would come. Wormmon almost cried at his friends pain. 

" Come on, I think I see the others. Let's go see them." Wormmon smiled as he saw the others running their way. Ken stood up, the red going away immediately. Davis, Kari, T.K, Miyako and Cody were running very fast, and stopped in front of Ken and Wormmon. 

" There's a pack of Tyronnomon chasing us. We haven't had anytime to Digivolve. Oh-no, RUN!" Kari cried as the Tyronnomon cam into view. They started to run with Ken. Ken yanked up Wormmon, and they started to run like crazy. The Tyronnomon were on their tail, easily keeping up. They stopped, when the DD stopped, staring at the huge rock in their way. It was the stone wall that Ken had to cross. Ken turned around, and stared at the gigantic boss, A DarkTyronamon. Ken narrowed his eyes, clenched his hands, and gritted through his teeth. 

" Leave this to me." He growled. The DarkTyronamon walked forward, baring his teeth. Ken, trying not to show fear, turned and faced the DarkTyronamon, staring hard, narrowed eyes. The DarkTyronamon stared back. It lowered it's head, so it's eyes were level with Ken's, right up to his face, and bared it's massive teeth, growling and snarling. Ken bared his own teeth, growling and snarling as well, standing his ground. The DarkTyronamon was a little shocked, but was obviously confident. A little too confident. Ken's hand closed into a fist, and he shoved his face against the DarkTyronamon, snarling loudly. DarkTyronamon took a sniff of Ken's hands, and pulled back, and ran, roaring at the others. The other Tyronnomon sniffed the air, and ran, slightly whimpering. Ken stood straight, a confused look on his face. Question marks floated over his head, and then Ken looked at his hands. He almost gasped. The Unknown blood. It was painted on his hands from the pain he caused, and that's why they ran. Ken sighed, and put his head down, along with his hands. Ken started to walk past the wall, climbing over, while the Digidestined stared. Kari sighed. 

" You know, I think he's got something smelly on him. Those Tyronnomon ran really fast away." She guessed. Davis shook his head. Wormmon wasn't going with Ken. 

" I don't think so. I think he knew about Ken's past." Davis stated. Wormmon sighed. 

" Okay, you may all be wondering why I'm not going with Ken. He needs a little time. I know why that DarkTyronamon ran. Ken always wakes up in the night, gasping for air, with blood covered hands. And it's not his blood. He keeps saying that it won't go away, but no one else can see it. It's like it's an Unknown blood. Please, you have to find some way to help him! I'm really afraid, because he hasn't been getting any better. It's like he's always deathly ill. Please find some way to get him the message that he's not going to kill anymore. Please!" Wormmon beseeched. T.K thought quick, ripping a ticket out of his pocket, handing it to Wormmon. 

" Take this to Ken. Tell him to come. I'll get him the message." T.K smirked, and Wormmon beamed. 

" Thank you. I'll get him there, don't you worry!" Wormmon hopped off, the ticket clenched in his claw. Miyako stared at T.K, and crossed her arms. 

" And, what's with the Ticket?" She asked. T.K grinned. 

" Matt told me to take one more person, other then you guys. So, it kind of works." T.K started to walk off to a port, the Digidestined following. They transported to the real world, and T.K took off for his brother's home. Meanwhile, Ken was sitting down on a boulder, head in hand, shaking violently. Wormmon jumped up beside him, and dropped the ticket in his lap. Ken picked up the ticket, and stared at it.

_ The Teenage Wolves Concert!  
8:00 Pm to 9:00pm!  
Doors open at 7:30!  
Numbered seating. Arena in Odaiba._

Ken blinked a few times. Wormmon slapped on the puppy eyes.   
"Can we go?" He asked. Ken looked at the ticket, and then Wormmon. He nodded, and stood up. It was at least 5:30. Ken picked up Wormmon, and they walked off, smiling for once. Ken opened the portal, and got sucked in. He landed on his floor, got up, and walked out of his room, leaving Wormmon in the room. Ken walked out, and into the kitchen, were his mom had just finished cooking a minute ago. Ken sat down at the table, and stared at the ticket. Marie { his mom } placed a bowl of rice, and a stake in front of Ken. He started to eat, gobbling down the Delicious food. Marie and Robert { his dad } started to eat, but then noticed the ticket. 

" Ken, what is that?" Marie asked. Ken stopped, swallowed his stake bit, and raised the ticket up. 

" My friend wants me to go to a concert with him and his other friends. His brother is the lead singer in the band. It's 8 to 9, can I go?" Ken asked. Marie looked at Robert. He beamed. 

" Well, sure, as long as you intend to come home, I'm fine with it all." Ken nodded. He then resumed eating. His parents did as well. They ate, until Ken couldn't eat anymore, like his dad. He then went to his room, packed Wormmon, and headed for the Arena. He took the subway, and then ran to the Arena. It was already 7:30. He ran right up to the doors, and spotted everyone waiting for him. Minus Cody. Thank Budda. Ken walked up to T.K.

" Thanks for inviting me. I appreciate it." T.K waved it off. 

" No biggie, just pay attention to the songs." Ken blinked a few times, and nodded. He followed them into the building, and found that they were all in the same row of seats, Ken at the end, T.K beside him, Miyako, Kari, and Davis on the other end. It had taken them a whole 30 minutes to get in, buy popcorn, and find their seats. Ken watched as the lights slowly faded out. A sound got their attention.

_** It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**_

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi   
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birch mount Stadium, home of the Robbie 

The lights were bright on the stage. Ken could clearly see all the gear, and T.K's brother and his band. Matt had the microphone. 

" Hey, people, that was One Week. So, we might as well play something for the ladies." Matt laughed, and all the girls screamed. 

**_ Taking my time   
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind   
I'm gonna be fine   
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind _**

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you   
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to   
But every time I call you don't have time   
I guess I'll never get to call you mine 

For nothing at all, I know there's a million reasons   
why I shouldn't call   
With nothing to say, could easily make this  
conversation last all day 

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you   
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to   
But every time I call you don't have time   
I guess I'll never get to call you mine 

Another lesson I didn't get to learn   
Your my obsession   
I've got nowhere to turn 

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you   
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to   
But every time I call you don't have time   
I guess I'll never get to call you mine 

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you   
I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to   
But every time I call you don't have time   
I guess I'll never get to call you mine 

The roar of the girls made Ken's ears twitch. He just kept listening though. Matt smiled up on stage. 

" Well, looks like we have a big audience, here, don't we? Well, let's play something stronger, a little more metal." He exclaimed. Ken sat up in his chair.

**_ Stand on the brink of your mind  
Living inside a nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken  
Stand on the edge of your life  
Just give me another moment  
From which I will never awaken_**

Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in

To stand on the edge of the knife  
Cutting through the nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken  
Stand on the edge of the night  
Living inside a moment  
From which I will never awaken

Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in

Look at what you've done to me  
You've become my enemy  
Poisoning the world for me  
Take away my everything  
Weakened as I am

Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in

Ken was beginning to like this music. It had moral to it. He clapped for that song, for sure. Matt grinned at his brother. 

" We all have family, don't we? But, do we really belong? We all just want to be somewhere we belong." 

**_ When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused   
And I let it all out to find /that I'm   
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me   
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to lose   
Just stuck/hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own   
And the fault is my own _**

I want to heal   
I want to feel   
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone] I want to heal   
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong 

And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused   
Looking everywhere/only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
So what am I   
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the   
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose   
Nothing to gain/hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own   
The fault is my own 

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today 

I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong 

Ken clapped for that one, very suspicious at how much that related to the DD. Matt sighed. 

"Well, I wasn't going to play this before, but something came up, and I decided too! This ones pretty slow, just to wind you all down." Matt started to play a melody for a piece. Drums accompanied, along with another base, and a keyboard.

_ Unknown blood upon you're hands,  
Knowing it's origin and Native land,  
You can't forgive yourself,   
Even if everyone has already dealt,  
You know what you did,  
You know how the overflowed lid,   
Did you in._

Can you see, the way this went?  
Don't you understand,   
You have a dent,  
Right in the middle of you're heart.

Do you understand,   
That we'll all be there?   
We've forgiven you,   
One day,  
They will too.

Can you see, the way this went?  
Don't you understand,   
You have a dent,  
Right in the middle of you're heart.

Unknown blood upon you're hands,  
Will it ever be enough,   
To let go of you're pain,  
And one day,  
He'll be back.   
Will you fight him with a crack,   
From an old whip long since used,   
Or will you fight with you're bloody hands,   
Sparked by a fuse?

Can you see, the way this went?  
Don't you understand,   
You have a dent,  
Right in the middle of you're heart.

In the Middle, of you're heart.....  
In the Middle, of you're heart.....

A roar of cheers came from the crowd. Ken was clapping, but his throat was dry. He walked home alone, smiling a little bit. 

_So, maybe they do forgive me.......But I don't. Not yet........_

ELP: Okay, did everyone like that? The last song was mine. YOU NO STEAL!

Sammy: R&R! 


End file.
